Sepharium Korunente
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria is old and decides to retire and hand over her job as a superhero to Hanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Cindy Fuckalot, Emma Jacksonville, Gina Bebe, Nikki Armundio and Frida Larsson.**

* * *

**Sepharium Korunente**

**( chapter 1 - She retire )**

**27 year old Aria Fitz, or Night Queen, as some people know her, is about to travel back in time.**

"Will I ever see you again?" says Hanna Rivers as she cry a bit.

Hanna is Aria's best friend.

"Of course, Han." says Aria. "I'm not sure where and when, but we'll meet once more before we die."

"I sure hope so." says Hanna.

Aria put on her helmet and step onto the time-travel pad.

Spencer Cavanaugh aka Iron Lady push some buttons on the time-travel pad's controlstation.

In a swirl of white blinding light, Aria disappear.

"Wait...you forgot your shield." says Hanna when she notice that Aria's special black shield is left behind on the ground.

Just a few seconds later an elderly Aria appear in a flash of blue light. She sit on a bench only 20 feet away.

The elderly Aria seem to be about 85 years old, but in very good shape for her age.

Aria wear old dirty clothes and she has her shield.

Unlike how Aria herself has aged, the shield has not, since it is made of black super-adamant, a metal that never age or rust in thousands of years.

Hanna walk over to Aria and says "Back already? You only just left."

"I was away for nearly 62 years, Hanna, my friend." says Aria.

"Oh..." says Hanna. "How can you have the shield...? You never took it with you, Aria."

"It seems like she did." says Emily DiLaurentis.

Hanna look over to the spot where young Aria left the shield and it...is gone.

"Me is sooo glad you're back." says a happy Hanna, giving Aria a hug.

"Thanks!" says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Where did you go?" says Hanna.

"Back home...home to 1955. To Ezra." says Aria. "I married him and gave birth to 4 children for him."

"Awww, so wonderful and nice!" says Hanna.

"It was, but Ezra's dead now and because of that I've returned here, but I am old now so I wanna give the Night Queen job to someone else." says Aria.

"To who?" says Hanna.

"Well, that's a diffcult thing. I've not decided yet." says Aria.

"Give it to me." says Hanna, who unlike her friends does not have a superhero identity yet.

"Ready for such an important task? Not that I don not trust you 'cause I do, you're the best friend I've ever had, but being Night Queen isn't easy. It is a job that require a lot of hard work and you won't have much free time." says Aria.

"Usually I am lazy, we all know that. Though if you honor me with the glory of being the next Night Queen I'll woman up and become the best adult I can ever be." says Hanna.

"I can tell that there's honesty in your words. Then I shall hereby give you the title of Night Queen." says Aria.

Hanna goes down on her knees and Aria hand her the black shield, the signture weapon of Night Queen. The shield that was designed by the now dead scientist Erik Grubel from Germany. The unique shield that is 100 % one of a kind and can never be destroyed.

The shield is more than twice as strong as the most pure diamond and just like gold it never stop being nice and shiny.

During Aria's years as Night Queen the shield has protected her against machine gun fire, laser beams, swords, even anti-matter weapons.

"Thank you, Aria." says Hanna.

"You deserve it." says Aria.

"Do I need to dye my hair black?" says Hanna.

"I guess so. Night Queen's always had dark hair, so yes, you do." says Aria.

"Giving up my blonde curls is a small price to pay." says Hanna.

"Yup." says Aria.

"Aria, me will carry the shield with honor as a true grown up woman." says Hanna.

"Okay, Han. I trust ya." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Indeed, my friend." says Aria.

Hanna's body glow red as she grow 4 inches taller and get in better shape.

"Cool." says Hanna.

Her boobs also grow from C-cup to D-cup.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

The next day.

"I brought wine." says Alison DiLaurentis as she open her suitcase to reveal a fancy bottle of wine.

"Wine...why?" says Spencer.

"To celebrate that Hanna's finally a true superhero." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, Han." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Let's drink to Hanna's honor." says Alison as she open the bottle and drink straight from it.

She then pass the bottle around to the others.

"Very awesome that Hanna now is a hero, just like the rest of us." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Aria, are you sure Hanna can deal with all the seriousness of being a hero?" says Spencer.

"I am. She may be a bit lazy, though I truly believe that her new job will make her woman up and be a real adult." says Aria.

"Awww. Thanks for trusting me, Aria." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome. I've full faith in your ability." says Aria.

"So do I. Aria wouldn't give her job to someone who doesn't deserve it." says Emily.

"True. Aria is a wise woman." says Spencer.

"Indeed." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Aria.

Hanna's body glow with golden power, a sign that show that she is truly ready to be a hero.

Hanna doesn't need to dye her hair because her new powers allow her to have blode hair when she's just Hanna and black hair when she's a hero.

Hanna's hair flash black now for a few seconds, revealing this part of her powers.

2 weeks later, Hanna join Alison and Spencer on her first suerphero mission.

The 3 friends jump up onto the top of a skyscraper.

"So, where are we going?" says Hanna.

"To the northern part of the city." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Let's go." says Alison.

They jump off the skyscraper and fly north.

"It feels so cool to fly." says Hanna.

"Ya've done so before." says Alison.

"With help, not all by my own power." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Alison.

Hanna really enjoy being able to fly on her own.

"Be ready. If our information's correct, the enemy is quite strong." says Spencer.

"Nice. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." says Hanna.

"That might be true in some cases, but noy every time, Han." says Spencer.

"Alright, me isn't as smart as you." says Hanna.

15 minutes later, Hanna, Alison and Spencer arrive at the place where the enemy is.

"Hello, bimbos." says a tall female sexy Italian super villain.

"Jenny DeMontero? I should've known it's you." says Spencer.

"Oh, Hastings. Kinda sexy to see you again after so many years." says Jenny.

"I disagree. How the crap did you survive the fall from the mountain top back in Peru?" says Spencer.

"That's my secret." says Jenny.

"Spencer, do you know this bitch?" says Alison.

"Yes. Her name's Jenny DeMontero and she was one of my enemies before I met you." says Spencer.

"Actually that is correct." says Jenny as she spin very fast and throw balls of fire towards Spencer.

"Fuck!" says Spencer in a hard confident tone as she hold out her right hand, making a blue energy field appear that block the fire balls.

"Not too crappy." says Jenny.

"Indeed, perv." says Spencer.

Alison transform herself into white energy and then attacks Jenny.

Jenny get seriously hurt.

"Nice." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Sure." says Spencer.

"Let's destroy her!" says Hanna.


	2. Chapter 2

**( chapter 2 - Hanna's powerful )**

"Calm down, Hanna. We're the good guys. She deserve a chance to regret all her crimes." says Spencer.

"Spencer, I agree with Hanna. Very obviously this bitch is not the sort of person who can be re-adapted to a normal sweet life." says Alison.

"Hastings, my old friend, are you afraid to kill me?" says Jenny.

"No, of course not." says Spencer.

"Alright, give me all you've got, Spencer." says Jenny.

"Fine. As you wish." says Spencer as she summon a huge blast of golden energy that strike Jenny, knocking her almost down.

Jenny get angry, since she didn't know Spencer as so powerful.

"I won't let you harm Spencer. She's my friend." says Hanna as she step in front of Spencer to protect her from Jenny.

Spencer smile a bit, hapy to see that Hanna has noble valor in her soul.

"Why do you protect her? Señorita Hastings isn't as pure as she think." says Jenny and then throw a huge ball of black energy towards Hanna and Spencer.

"I have powers given to me by a friend. Me isn't weak." says Hanna.

Hanna glow with gold and take no damage at all from Jenny's attack.

Aria's powers has already fused perfectly with Hanna's mind, soul and body, which is a surprise to everyone.

Usually superpowers that's been given from one person to another don't merge with the new owner right away, taking a long time to adapt.

"See how amazing I am?" says Hanna.

"If you are so cool, do what Hastings cannot and kill me." says Jenny.

"Don't kill her, Hanna. We'll send her to prison." says Spencer.

"Weak as always, are you, Hastings?" says Jenny.

"No, your view on strength is twisted and sick." says Spencer.

"Just 'cause you're no longer evil, doesn't make you a better babe than me." says Jenny.

"I served time in prison as a mature adult and faced the consequenses of my crimes. My days as a criminal is just a past now. I'm a good woman." says Spencer.

"Fucking liar!" says Jenny in anger.

"Don't question my honor. I did the right thing and walked away from life of crime, unlike you, who's become even more evil over the years." says Spencer.

Hanna glow with bright intense gold light and briefly transform into Aria and then use her powers to knock out Jenny without killing her.

"Jenny, this time you're going to prison where you belong." says Spencer as she put handcuffs on Jenny.

"Are you sure we shouldn't kill her?" says Alison.

"I am very sure, Ali. Not even this nasty damn bitch deserve that." says Spencer.

"Okay then. I trust your judgement on this." says Alison.

2 days later, Jenny get sent to prison for all her crimes.

Spencer, Hanna and Alison get invited to the White House.

All 3 of them are in black formal clothes.

"Ladies, welcome." says President Katie Winstone.

"Thank you, Madame President." says Alison, Hanna and Spencer as they go down on their knees in respect.

"Please stand." says President Winstone.

Hanna, Spencer and Alison stand up again.

"I hereby award you these, for everything you've done." says President Winstone as she pin Legion of Merit medals to Alison, Spencer and Hanna's jackets.

"Thank you." says Alison, Hanna and Spencer.

4 hours later, in Spencer's house.

"Hanna, you're truly a member of the team now." says Spencer.

"Did I do a good job on my first mission?" says Hanna.

"Yes, very much so. I am proud of you." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thanks, Spencer." says a happy Hanna.

"No problem. You've become the person we all wanted you to be." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I've told Aria that you are very brave and she's just as proud of you as I am." says Spencer.

Spencer sometimes act as sort of a maternal-figure for Hanna, since Spencer is mature and wise and Hanna has lost her own real mom.

"Wonderful." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"For next mission I don't believe I need to supervise you. Ali and you will go alone. I'll be at the command base and standing by on radio if needed." says Spencer.

"You send me and Ali on a mission of our own?" says Hanna surprised.

"I am, Hanna. You and Ali can handle a mission without having me on site." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem, trust me. I feel very confident that you and Ali can go on a mission, just the two of you. There shouldn't be any problems." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"You and Ali will do fine. I firmly believe that. You're both strong and skilled." says Spencer.

"Awww." says Hanna.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
